


Home For Chistmas

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Chris has a special surprise for y/h hale this Christmas





	Home For Chistmas

You sat at the table wrapping gifts. You wanted to get them in the post before it was too late. Christmas was just under a week away and you wanted to make sure your brother and uncle got their presents, Christmas Eve. 

Chris watched you seal the envelope of your cards with a sad expression. He knew it had been a year since you moved with him to France and missed your family, making him feel guilty. Evan though you skyped Peter and Derek all the time it wasn’t the same and this was the first year you spent Christmas without them.

"what’s that?“ he asked already knowing. "presents for Peter and Derek” you say trying not to sound down. it meant everything to Chris you had come with him and not being able to get enough time off from work you’d had agreed to spend Christmas in France. 

he watches you leave and quickly starts making calls. when you return from the post office he’s taking a work call. you could tell something was off, he was shouting in his office, “cant you send one of the others, I was planning on spending Christmas here with my girlfriend” he shouted. the was a pause, you looking in the door mouthing “everything okay”, Chris shook his head no. “fine I’ll go but you owe me for this” he said slamming the phone down.

you looked at him “what was that about?” Chris walked over hugging you. “work they want me to go to Maine at the end of the week” he told you. Your face dropped not only you weren’t going home but now Chris was leavening too. After giving him a quick kiss you went to the kitchen trying not to think about spending Christmas alone. “I know it’s not what we planned but maybe we could go together and drive to California in the new year once I’m done with work,” he asked with a puppy dog look. you sadly agreed thinking it will good to go home for a few days even if it’s not exactly Christmas. 

the day before Christmas eve and Chris had a privet plain waiting, the flight was long and you couldn’t stay awake anymore. falling asleep on the plane Chris tried to wake you when you landed, but you didn’t want to get up. chris picked you up bridal style “okay baby, you sleep ill carry you to the car” he whispered.   
Chris couldn’t hide his smirk his plan had worked perfectly. 

Once off the plane, Chris saw Derek’s walking over to it Derek smiled “does she know?” Derek asked being in on Chris Christmas surprise “not a clue she thinks we’re in Maine” Chris whisper laughed. Getting in the car trying not to wake you up. 

At the loft the carried you in and placed you still sleeping on the sofa. Peter came down the stairs “is she here” he said as Chris and Derek shushed him. “oh y/n takes after you Derek she can sleep through anything” he defends himself. 

A loud knock on the door woke you, you looked around confused but delighted recognising the loft. “hello sleepy head” Chris said smiling at you. Derek and Peter came behind Chris “Merry Christmas” they both said. You smiled, still not exactly sure what was happening “what’s going on how did we get here,” you asked. 

The three of them laughed more. “ask Chris it’s all his doing” Derek said.   
You looked at Chris for the answer, “I could see how sad you were not being here for Christmas so I wanted to surprise you” he said you still weren’t sure “I had the flight plan made to California but lied and made you think we were going to the other side of the country. I made up the work phone call so you would think the job was real. And I also knew how much of a deep sleeper you are and that helped get you here” he explained. 

You jumped up giving Derek and Peter a big hug, even if they weren’t the hugging type. Then you turned around smiling while you walked to Chris who hug you kissing your forehead. “This is why I love you, Chris Argent. You can always surprise me” you said while giving him a kiss and a cuddle; “I love you too y/n. Merry Christmas”


End file.
